Mirisnya nasib seorang Natsu
by Hibiki Kuze
Summary: Wat de pak! Natsu mau melancarkan 'serangan' lagi pada Lucy? OMG, bukannya Lucy udah nolak 'serangan' Natsu? Gimana ea? Mana ada si Gray, lagi! / "GG MILD!" / rada OOC / Warning inside / RnR, please?


**Mirisnya nasib seorang Natsu**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**This story © Me :D**

**GG MILD © yang punya :D**

**Summary: Wat de pak?! Natsu mau melancarkan 'serangan' lagi pada Lucy? OMG, bukannya Lucy udah nolak 'serangan' Natsu? Gimana ea? Mana ada si Gray lewat, lagi! / "GG MILD!" / rada OOC / Warning inside / RnR, please?**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Character: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lyon**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), rada rada promosi, and anymore**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu melangkah tegap ke arah kelasnya. Yah, sebenarnya mau ditegap tegapin sampe pol pun, dia gak akan tinggi, boncel terus ._.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuket besar bunga mawar yang sudah dikulitin duri durinya. Dengan pelan tapi pasti. Ia menghampiri meja paling depan, dimana letak seorang penampakan duduk disitu. #plakk

"Oh, Luce sang bidadariku... maukah kau menghampiri hatiku?" tembak Natsu langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO WAY!" jawab Lucy ketus, lalu melompat keluar lewat jendela.

Natsu melemparkan buket bunga mawarnya dengan galau sehingga kena 'pala botaknya Master Makarov, lalu berlari dengan effect slow motion yang nyinetron banget kalo diliat. Sayangnya, Gray lagi lewat sambil jalan slow motion juga, dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cupppppp!

Natsu mencium **PIPI GRAY**

**PIPI GRAY** dicium Natsu

Sedangkan semuanya sedang siok melihat apa yang terjadi, termasuk Natsu dan Gray yang sedang mengalami konflik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAHO! BANCI! BENCEZ! LESBONG! HOMO! PEDOFIL(?)!" teriak Gray syok dan mengalami gangguan mental 100%. Poor, Gray :D :D XD XD

Bek tu Natsu. Dia sendiri masih syok ndewa atas apa yang terjadi dengannya. Demi Makarov tengkurepan dikerokin Erza, kenapa harus dia yang kena?! Pastinya bakalan muncul berita aneh di koran kota dengan title 'ANAK HOMO, TEMANNYA JADI KORBAN'. OH NO! MASA MUDAKU!

Sementara itu, yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya mampu muter bola disko sambil geleng geleng kepala saking prihatinnya dengan Gray yang lagi syok dan mengalami gangguan mental.

Poor, Natsu n' Gray!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_NATSU! Tanggung jawab dengan temanku itu! Lihat gimana keadaannya sekarang!" teriak Lyon sambil ngacungin bazooka terbaik miliknya._

"_Itu faktor X! Bukan salahku!" bantah Natsu sambil melirik Gray yang duduk di pojokan kelas, dengan aura kelam, mata melolot, lidah melet melet, dan tangan memegang buku bokep. Hmm... jadi curiga, nih!_

"_Kamu yaaa... rasakan ini!" teriak Lyon sambil meloncat ke meja, lalu dengan gaya koboy sembelit ia menembak Natsu dengan bazooka-nya sampai Natsu angus kebakar dengan mengenaskan._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO...!"_

Gubrak!

Natsu terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan badan berkeringat. Demi apa, ia bisa mimpi ditembak bazooka sama Lyon di kelas?! OH MY GOD!

'_Fiuhhh... itu mimpi medeni wong urip (bikin orang takut)...'_ batin Natsu sambil mengelap keringatnya. Ia segera mandi, berpakaian, lalu berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda ontelnya yang sudah karatan akut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke kelas, ia bergegas mencari tempat duduk yang menjauhi Lyon dan Gray. Namun sepertinya duo ice lovers itu belum datang, yang ada hanyalah Lucy si pirang berdada montok yang disukai oleh Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum. Yeii... ia bisa tenang saat ini. Namun, harapannya untuk tenang pupus sudah, karena tiba tiba saja kaca jendela besar di sekolah pecah semua dan muncullah berbagai macam orang,

"Kyaaa...!" teriak Lucy yang sedang sisiran lalu melemparkan sisirnya kesembarang arah lalu terkena k'palanya Natsu. Masa bodo dengan sisir Lucy yang harum, Natsu melihat siapa yang berani beraninya mecahin kaca jendela super mahal di kelas.

Ada item item yang diduga man in black, polisi 86, CIA, SWAT, Departemen Khusus 88 Anti Teror, dan juga... FBI?! OH TUHAN, KENAPA HIDUP BEGITU MENYESAKKAN DADA, JIWA, DAN PIKIRAN?! Kira kira begitulah isi pikiran Natsu saat ini.

'_kalau begini, gak ada cara lain!'_ pikir Natsu sambil berciat ciat dan berpom pow ria. Sampai setelah semua musuh dapat ia taklukkan, terdengar suara dari loud speaker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BREAK THE LIMIT_

_GG MILD_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lah, apaan tuh? Pake acara iklan ga jelas barang. Setelah itu, Natsu melihat seseorang membawa pengeras suara dan tumpukan naskah mengatakan cut cut cut dengan ga jelasnya. Emang Cut Tari, ape?

"Yak, selamat nak!" kata orang aneh itu.

"Saya adalah sutradara dari produk GG MILD, selamat karena anda berhasil menjadi aktor iklan live eksklusif yang disiarkan secara langsung di TV untuk produk kami," kata sutradara itu dengan aseknya.

Jadi...

Semua ini...

Cuma buat iklan doang?

Natsu pingsan dengan gak elitenya lengkap dengan mulut berbusa busa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BREAK THE LIMIT_

_GG MILD_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**What is the? What is the? *tunjuk tunjuk***

**Maap lah kalo Natsu kayak di-bashing, tapi maksudnya gak gitu kok. Selain itu, gak maksud juga kalo mau iklanin tu produk rokok :D rokok membuat kesehatan saya memburuk dan bla bla bla *lha, malah ceramah**

**Btw, gimana hasilnya? Baguskah? Atau jelek? Tolong review, ya!**

**Maaf kalo jelek, maklum saya author yang masih fresh XD XD**


End file.
